Trying to summarize the pain and agony they felt
by saphirearella
Summary: A look into the head's of the character's of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

A sadistic, unworthy of becoming a new god, menace to society. An arrogant, rediculously insane criminal. This was no other than Kira. As most of you know, Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami, a member of the Kira Task Force, is Kira. As dangerous as he was, he was just as weak. He hid behind a literally paper-thin shield. His murder weapon was not a knife, a rope, a drug, a poison, nor a sword, or even fire, but a pen. A pen. To think a pen could kill so many criminals. A pen. An instrument used to write with. Commonly found in a teacher's drawer. Found in stores all across the world. Used to correct tests and such. To correct. In this case, an extreme amount of correction was taking place. But this was to be expected. It takes a long time to correct the world. And Light would make sure to keep correcting until that pen of his was out of ink. He simply wrote down name after name. Finding the most convienient way to kill of his victim. Manipulation. Heart Attack. Car Accident. Suicide. Whatever means neccesary. He wrote it down. One in the morning, one in the evening, the afternoon, and night. At the very least. While he was eating cornflakes, at least 1 criminal was dying. When he was at school, a criminal was dying. Home, eating dinner, Sleeping, studying. A criminal was dying each time. Eventually this psychopathic maniac was brought to justice. And though he proved a lot of things. That what you're searching for can be right under your nose, working with you as we speak. That you really should not give out your name to strangers. He proved one most of all. The pen is mightier than the sword.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining. The perfect opportunity to go out, and just stand there, enjoying every second. Well, maybe not to you. You would much rather curl up and read a book, would you not? L wouldn't. He would ruch rather feel the rain on his face. The sky's tears. The Earth's beautiful way of burning off steam and sorrow. Why did he do this? Because he knew how it felt to not be able to handle your life, and just sit there and cry, and when nobody else helped him, he had always wanted to help someone. No one in this world, however, ever shows signs of imperfection or unhappiness. It seems they are all perfect. They don't want to accept the pain, they want to hide it, shroud it in shadow, lock it away, not bow down to it and let it be know. This is part of the reason he became a detective. To help people, and uncover the inner workings of the human mind. The popular girl in school. She seems perfect in every way possible. How would you react if she had been cutting for 5 years, was anorexic, cried herself to sleep every night, and faked a smile in the morning? You would be concerned, and wonder why she never told a soul. Well, actually, to contredict myself, she might have actually shown the slightest hints. In truth, she wants to pick up on them, and she doesn't. She does wants you to know, that she's hurting, and needs a true friend, not a paparazzi, or statue made in her likeness as monument of her greatness. She does not want you to know, because if you pick up the hints, and talk to her about it, her facade will be destroyed. Shattered. She'll cry and never stop. L was once like this, he had now, as a mechinism of self-defence, taught himself the power of empathy. Right now, though, it was raining. It was crying. And L wanted to make sure that he stood there and watched and talked to the sky until it was sunny again, because he would finally know that he, know only as a single letter: L, had made a difference. L changed the world.


	3. Chapter 3

L is hard to deal with. At the very least, he acknowledges this fact. Being an orphan does change one's personality, but this was not the reason for his strangeness. A boy who has seen incredible cruelty. Demonic acts of viciousness commited by humans, with no way of knowing who to trust. A raising of an arm could lead to patting on the head, wiping a tear, punching someone, picking something up, clapping, high-fiving, and so many others. Who was to know whether someone wanted to kill, or love. Humans were only solution to this predicament: Trust nobody. That is, nobody, except for Watari. Watari had broken every encryption in the database. He had found the keyword. He was the only 'safe' person in a world of red flags. He did not tell L to brush his hair. He did not tell L to tuck in his shirt. He did not tell L to stop acting like L. L was L. This was the basis of everything. Watari, it seems, had been constructed by God to be L's perfect companion. L respected Watari. Watari respected L. Watari did not repremend L. L did not repremend Watari. What you do to one side, you do to the other. Tea for two. Three is a crowd, two is perfect. And even if it were below freezing, and L could choose between a warm house, and Watari, He would choose Watari, because freezing to death, is much more fun with a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hair. Pale skin. Traits that Snow White posessed. Snow White was described as perfection. And to Beyond, L was perfection. He had his quirks, but these all dissapeared when Beyond looked at him with his eyes. His red, shinigami eyes. Which also added to his beautiful image, a name, and a time of death, which to Beyond's dismay, was to come to be, in 2 years. So dismayed he could hardly believe it, he constructed a plan. He would intrigue L with solving 3 murders. Then commit the grand finale. Beyond's suicide. His suicide was for 2 different reasons. When he died. L was supposed to have been killed in the next 2 years. And Beyond could not live without L. So he would make sure to die before that date came to pass, and also, if he stayed alive, Beyond would never be able to enjoy L's perfect face enough. He would never be able to enjoy how beautiful L's face was anyway, but to have a date slapped on, a time limit, presented a sense of urgency, and Beyond knew he could never truly enjoy the view, knowing the exact date L was to vanish from existence. This way, he would have died, no longer existing, convinced L would live far beyond his own life span. But his plan did not suceed, and instead he counted the days until, November 5, 2004. He spent his days mourning about the future death of his love.


	5. Chapter 5

Being eternally happy was not something L nor Beyond could do. It was not that they did not want to, it was not that at all, but the eternal solitude they had chosen as their destiny was simply...their destiny, and as most people know, you can not change destiny, no matter what circumstances. Unless you have a Death Note. The Death Note enables you to change your destined time of death. But L and Beyond did not posess Death Notes, while Beyond had the shinigami eyes, they were simply and application that goes to the Death Note. They really do not have a purpose unless used in tandem. Unless of course, you want to have a world record for knowing people's names and time of death. L was destined to be the century's great detective from the moment he was born. Beyond could have been the next L, solving crimes at an incomprehensable level just like L, but he had decided that he did not want to wait for L's life to pass, and so he decided right then and there to see who was better. He killed 3 people as a cover up for the grand finale. A suicide designed to look like a murder. A masterpiece. He was figured out, and put in prison. He died in a prison cell, after having a mysterious heart attack. He died in solitude. Just like destiny had planned. L died in his padded cell of a room. He died in solitude. With a suspicion that would answer the mystery and click everything into place, and was not to be found out for much, much longer, without L's skill to guide them. You cannot escape destiny. Destiny said L and Beyond would not be eternally happy. Destiny was right. Destiny is always right. Even Beyond, who fled his first chosen destiny, ended up with the same end. Even if he had stayed and become L's succesor, he would also, eventually have died in solitude. I've said it twice. You cannot escape Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

He saw it all. He watched as the raven-haired detective fell to the floor. It seemed to happen in slow motion. He was in mid-sentence. He could not even finish his last words. How cruel this world was, to not allow someone who had put a stop to so much grief in this world, to have a few last words. Light looked down on him. An evil smile radiating from his being. But he knew, he knew, that he had made the worst mistake of his life. No one saw, but the smile had soon turned to a frown. Tears streamed down his face, but he wiped them away aggressively. No one would ever know of his grave misake. It was his secret. The only flaw in his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

The girl who had forgotten herself. The girl who had surrendered herself to Kira. The girl who died her hair blonde, and put in blue contacts to be 'perfect'. The girl who hunted and searched for eternity to search for her hero. The man who had gotten her revenge for her. She did not know why she loved him so much. It seemed that when said "Misa", she was talking about a different person. 'Misa' loved Light. Misa did not. 'Misa' was glad Light had punished her parents' murderer, Misa wasn't, in fact, she much rather would have preferred getting revenge herself. To be honest, she had no idea why she halved her life-span. Twice. Perhaps after 'Misa' took over, she had no idea how to spend her life when she was free, so she thought it best to end it fast. All she knew, was that one day, a brunette girl had went out and grabbed some bright red lipstick, hair dye, and some contacts, and never came back.


End file.
